


Hot Ride

by Anonymous



Category: fromis_9 (Band)
Genre: Anonymous Sex, Consensual, F/F, Public Sex, Quiet Sex, Shame, crowded train
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:15:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28747533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Fill for a prompt from kpop-kinkmeme:here
Relationships: Jang Gyuri/Park Jiwon
Kudos: 15
Collections: Anonymous, Kpop Kinkmeme





	Hot Ride

**Author's Note:**

> Fill for a prompt from kpop-kinkmeme: [here](https://kpop-kinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/672.html?thread=5792#cmt5792)

It is suffocating, the five p.m. train today is crowded and loud with murmurs. It's especially uncomfortable for Jiwon because she is pressed into the window and passengers are pressed into her.

Jiwon's heard their whispers of frustration when the train moved and everyone bumped into everyone, so she knows none of them can give her any space.

When movement causes the tall girl behind her to lose her balance, which then causes her to grasp her for balance, Jiwon's own frustration... unexpectedly vaporizes.

The girl has held her hip, then withdrawn her hand and apologized.

Jiwon should be angry, she should look over her shoulder (it's the only movement possible in the cramped space) and glare. But instead there's a ball of heat growing deep in her stomach in that familiar pleasant way.

Jiwon stiffens, ashamed of her reaction, of her body's reaction. She quickly dismisses it and excuses it with stress and the hot weather.

Then the train reaches the stop before her destination, and people behind her press into her again. The girl specifically tries her best not to touch her, but that means her body is fully pinning hers to the window.

Chest to back, Jiwon feels the tall girl's pacing heart. She feels the heat of her body in her chest and groin and arm that she's extended in an effort to not fall onto her.

She smells nice, with just a hint of sweat; Jiwon immediately scolds herself for thinking that way.

She clears her throat, trying to distract herself as people get off and into the train. Somehow, it gets even more crowded. The girl tries to stand straight, but she ends up only towering over her.

"Sorry, sorry," she says quietly.

"It's okay," Jiwon replies, her butt still fitting nicely against the stranger's groin.

Jiwon frowns, what is she thinking?!

 _Nice_?!

She tries harder to think of other things, she considers getting her bag from the floor between her feet but that'll be a wrong choice to make. She shifts her weight when she feels pulsing between her thighs, but the friction only shows her how good it feels to be pressed into the girl's body. And it shows her... well, the girl behind her whimpers.

The train moves, and they move abruptly with it, and it brings the girl's hand back to her hip.

This time, the girl takes a moment before removing her hand.

And Jiwon should be livid, but their clothes are doing nothing to minimize the contact and the good sensations it brings.

She feels the girl's breaths quickening and that makes her blush. She sees the girl's reflection on the window, but it isn't clear. She has long black hair, she is tall, she—Jiwon trembles, fidgets nervously as damp heat becomes present in her underwear. And when the urge to move her butt against the girl behind her takes all of her attention, she stares ahead with widened eyes.

Shame rises fast within her, but it has no power over her as she lets out a shaky breath, unintentionally clenching, unintentionally rubbing her butt against the girl behind her.

The girl must've noticed.

She feels a hand near her hip. The back of fingers, just brushing her.

She feels a want inside of her, and curiosity, she resists them hard but her body betrays her quickly; her hips nudges the girl's hand.

Jiwon immediately forces her body to behave, but it's too late. The girl touches her again.

Her hand is big and sweaty. She is hesitant then slowly she's fondling her hip.

Jiwon is astonished, by the act itself, the _boldness_ , and the wave of pleasure that hits her.

She should stop the girl, yell at her for violation, but that is not what it is, isn't it?

Jiwon can't find it in her to block the delicious sensation storming her. _She reasons that it isn't her fault, she isn't some disgusting person walking around in public being horny and desperate for a stranger's touch._

Her pussy leaks when the girl takes a handful of her butt-cheek; her eyes flutter closed momentarily at the same time as the girl releases a shaky breath.

 _And it isn't like she's gotten herself horny on purpose_ , she tells herself, _she is trapped in an uncomfortable situation and it just happened. The stimulation was just too good, unintentional but too much and too new and too good._

Jiwon whimpers, fully aware of the shame, of her skin heating up.

She yelps when the girl subtly moves her hand up and cups her breast so hard Jiwon almost moans from both pleasure and pain. She feels sheer shock at how bold the girl is being.

Then instincts kick in, belatedly, and she squirms into herself, trapping the girl's hand.

The girl immediately pulls her hand, and the loss Jiwon feels is real.

She sneakily looks around to see if someone noticed, but no one seems to have. She keeps her face hidden from the girl, all thoughts mingled in her head; her breathing has turned uneven.

Jiwon wants to feel her again; _it isn't like she's having sex in the middle of the damn train, it's just touching._

She tries to resist that thought, but when movement nudges the girl into her again, she gives out a hint. She lifts her hips and rubs her butt onto the girl's groin.

The shame sinks right into her puss like a ball of hot heaviness ready to burst. She has never felt this way before, this dirty.

The girl touches her again, this time, she quickly pinches her nipple into hardness, completely unbothered by her shirt and bra.

Jiwon's jaw slacks, then she almost gasps when the girl kneads her with clear lust, she toys with her nipple, and not only does Jiwon feels the girl's nipples perked up but she hears pleasure in the shaky sigh she lets out next to her ear.

Jiwon's pussy clenches around nothing, hot and pulsing and wet. Pleasure builds quickly, surprising her. Her shame deflates slightly knowing the girl behind her is so turned on, too. It's evident in the way she fidgets and the way she tweaks her nipple one second then palms her breast harshly the next.

She must be frustrated, too, Jiwon thinks vaguely as she follows what her body demands.

She rubs her thighs together and it feels so good, she feels close, she feels the thrill of desperation. _She couldn't wait until she was home and able to touch herself properly?!_

Jiwon comes when the girl extends her hand down, slowly, to cup her crotch and squeezes.

Jiwon stiffens, soundless, her senses heightened to her surroundings—the girl behind her notices after a moment. She practically lifts her from her crotch as Jiwon rocks her hips faintly.

Jiwon bites the inside of her cheek so hard as wetness leaks.

After a moment, the girl grips her hip tightly. Jiwon's head is spinning, she's breathless and flushed.

She is as ashamed as she is satisfied, and that mixture makes her late to realize that the girl behind her is rubbing herself off on her hip.

Jiwon doesn't stop it, the heat of being... fucked like that is too pleasant.

 _She has to give back, doesn't she?_ She tells herself, swallowing thickly.


End file.
